Aliens vs Predator: Blood Moon
by ENZIK
Summary: Simply put: Colonel Mike has survived his incident with the xenomorphs, and just days away in a hunting ship is another band of yautja, lead by Vk'leita and Machiko Noguchi! Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

A/n: I've put different stories up on this site. Tekken, Tenchu, crossovers of both games. But I like this series too. This is a story I started writing on notebook paper out of boredness in 9th grade. A friend of mine read it and said it was excellent and she isn't even a really big fan. I never finished it on paper, so perhaps I will on here. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
ALIENS  
v.s  
PREDATOR:  
Blood Moon  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
The corridor was pitch black. Blacker than a moonless, starless night. And Colonel Michael J. Hawkins and 15 marines under his command were smack-dab in the damn middle of it. Their purpose: A rescue mission. Transmission signals from a U.S.M.C base had been cut off and all communications had failed. The headqaurters Hawkins worked at, was the closest to it so it was them who was supposed to seek out the problem. They had landed twenty-five minutes ago and found the place dark, with no signs of power anywhere. Hawkins(we'll call him Mike since thats what I called him on the paper version), split the squad up into three groups of five, although one held six, due to the addition of himself, and they took different routes in hopes of finishing the mission quicker. Their only source of light were lights on their helmets, which expanded four feet wide, and covered a distance of fifteen feet infront of them. They were all armed with the new, basic marine weapon, the Pulse Rifle. A fully automatic weapon capable of ripping a man open in a bloody shower if shot with it. Mike took two more steps and made a sharp turn around a left corner, sucking in a breath as he aimed his rifle. His spotlight picked nothing up. He looked to his men and gestured with a nod for them to follow. They quietly, stealth walked over to him as he made his way down the new corridor, his spotlight, after awhile, picking up a door. He slowly walked up and reached out with a gloved hand to try to handle. Unlocked. All men in the squad wore full body skinsuits, with protective boots and padding, and helmets that merely covered their heads, and goggles over their eyes.  
Mike pushed the door open and scanned what he could see with his light. Nothing of worry. Just a few storage boxes. It looked like they were in the base's hangar. He stepped in, followed by his five groupies and slowly continued scanning. It seemed there was nothing in here either, until Mike's boot stepped in something that changed the surface of the floor and made his foot slide slightly, nearly causing him to fall to the ground. After he regained full balance he looked down to see what he had stepped in. He hoped his eyes were seeing things. But whether they were or not, he was horrified. Blood. Thick, red blood, in a huge puddle across the floor. He began tracing it's width and length along the floor until his spotlight washed over the ripped open, mangled body of a crew member. The man's overalls, stained in his blood, his eyes wide open in horror as if something terrifying had did this to him. Mike put the side of his hand over his mouth, feeling sick at the sight as he turned his head away.  
"Horatio..." He spoke, looking to the side some. "Call the medic to the hangar and tell him we found one of the employees."  
"Gotcha Colonel." Horatio, a young man of hispanic origin nodded and clicked the button on his speaker as he raised it to his mouth. "Hey Zen. Get down here, we found someone...it ain't too pretty neither, man." He clicked the radio off and set it back on his belt as he felt a rush of hot air hit the back of his neck. He rolled his eyes. "Tommy, stop breathin' on me will ya? Damn, man."  
"'The fuck you mean, breathing on ya? I'm six feet in front of ya dickhead." Tommy, another soldier spun around and glared at Horatio in annoyment but soon widened his eyes in fear. "Shit..."  
"Hey, don't make me come over there and kick your ass, gringo." Horatio, jutted an index finger in Tommy's direction.  
"Horatio, look out man!" A third soldier who had also turned, was able to call out to try and alert Horatio of the figure of death behind him.  
"Look, out for fuckin' what?" Horatio asked before another rush of hair hit his neck. He suddenly didn't have a good feeling about this as a low hiss trembled his ears and he slowly turned around, to look up at.... A monster. His spotlight was just enough to give him a full view of what was looking down at him. It had to be nine feet tall, a shiney black, skeletal like figure with a long head, sort of banana shaped, except with some mean looking, razor sharp teeth that released drool to the floor from them. It's fingers were more like bent claws that looked quite useful for seizing of ripping a man to pieces. A long tail with a sharp blade-like tip wagged, more like swung behind it. He only got a few seconds to take in this detail before one of those thin but strong hands snagged him by the throat with the power of ten body building men and lifted him off the ground. He choked out a call for help as he watched the creature look up at him and it's sharp teeth split, opening up into a low angry hiss once again, only this time a second, smaller mouth opened up and exposed it's own teeth. Horatio was only able to scream aloud, when that second mouth suddenly jutted out with lightning speed and those teeth latched onto the flesh of his cheek and quickly reered back, tearing the flesh right off in a squirt of blood. He screamed out and the mouth snapped out amazingly fast a few more times, this time ripping his throat open.  
  
Mike watched this in horror for only a moment before he snapped back into reality, and instead of afraid, was plain old pissed off.  
"Fire!!" His voice was more like a roar than a scream but his four surviving men obeyed and raised their guns. The creature heaved Horatio's bleeding body to the side like a rag doll, clear across the room. About twenty feet away, is where Mike heard the heavy thud of the corpse. Amazing strength, but who gave a shit? It was about to be shish ka-bob on the floor of this hangar. Along with himself, his four men opened fire on the creature. Their rounds hit it like a sledgehammer through ply wood and chunks of black, hard exoskeleton flew from it's body and hit the floor. A thick pale-yellow blood squirted out onto the floor, hissing as it touched, eating through the metal. The creature screeched out loudly and fell back, hitting the floor in a steamy heap.  
"Haha! Motherfucker!" Were Tommy's last words before a dull thud, and the sound of cutting meat was heard. He felt a pain through his back running right through him and out his chest. He looked down to see a tail, identicle to the creature's they just shot, protruding from his body. He gave a loud scream as he felt his feet leave the floor and like paper, his padding was torn away by the claw like fingers of another of them, and his flesh was ripped into.  
"Tommy!!!!" Mike yelled out in agony and raised his gun, a second too late, as the new corpse was flung straight at him, and it hit. WHAM! Mike felt like Tommy weighed a fucking ton as he collided into him and knocked him to the floor. A new voice caught his ears as he looked to see Zen, the medic that Horatio called, jogging into the room.  
"Colonel Hawkins?" Poor bastard. He was oblivious to what had begun in this room.  
"Zen, no! Go back! Get the hell out of here!" The second soldier who had tried to warn Horatio yelled out, but once again he was late. He watched Zen in his spotlight as from the darkness beside him, a third creature leaped into view, pouncing on Zen and ripping into his chest as its second mouth snapped flesh from his face and neck. Zen's screams became thick gurgles as blood ran from his mouth. The soldier beside the second gave a roar of rage as he aimed his rifle at the feasting creature and emptied his entire clip into it, blowing it to pieces. Mike watched from under Tommy's body as the acid that sprayed from the creature, onto Zen's face, ate away at his skin. Acid. Their blood was acid! The second soldier became filled with rage and with his other two comrades, opened out into a wild fire into the darkness. A few times their rounds would, nick, graze, or fully hit one of the creatures. The place was filled with them, it was like a nest! Mike shoved the corpse off of him and scrambled up to all fours, looking around to try and find his rifle with his spotlight. He found it, about five feet in front of him. He got to his feet and took a dive, grabbed it, and rolled up to one knee, as he caught one of the creatures in his lights aim, raised his gun, and fired, again, ripping the creature to pieces, spraying it's acid blood all over the floor. It wasn't long before the rest of the team came swarming through the door and caught sight of the aliens with their spotlights and joined in, in the fire fight. More of the monsters came and attacked the men. Mike could only hear them scream as the floor and walls were splashed with blood. In all the firing, one of the squad members hit a fuel tank, rocking the room with an explosion, and illuminating a large area with flames. Several of the creatures came into view as they were engulfed in an oily fire. The force of the explosion threw Mike off of his feet and slammed him against the side of the ship in the hangar. He hit his head and fell. Looking up, Mike's vision became blurry as he watched the remaining soldiers gun away at the flesh-eating creatures. Yellow and red blood sprayed all over. Mike's head ached, and his vison soon went dark. He was out...now at the mercy of those monsters if his team didn't take them all out first.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Starship was currently out of hyperspace, floating calmly through the empty blackness of space. The A.I computer was currently in control, setting the destination for the designated hunting grounds. The inside was dimly lit with what an ooman's vison would pick up as a orange/yellow color, but to the ship's inhabitants, for example, the leader, Setg'-in, it was a dark, dim red due to their thermal vision. Not like the foreign creatures known as oomans, but much better. Setg'-in was one of many, high caste, honored and honorable leaders. His way of combat and hunting both told it all in his name. Deadly and quick. It was the meaning of his name and it fitted him perfectly. He had trained under the teachings of 'A'ni- de, a fine hunter himself indeed. But Setg'-in had been on his own for over a hundred years. He had earned the caste of Honored twenty years after he went on his own. He smiled with pride at the thought, making his way for the cockpit from his sleep chamber. He had just woken up and needed to check his current where-abouts.  
Setg'-in was tall like any other of the yautja warriors. He stood about two and a half meters, or in other words seven feet, four inches. He was a monster of a creature compared to his prey he was after on this Hunt. His skin was a pale, yellowish white, spotted with black marks over his arms, legs and chest. His black hair was weaved in thick dreads which barely extended past his shoulders. He was, like any other hunter of his species, built muscular and athletically. As a student under 'A'ni-de, he was ferocious in his spars against his fellow students. He lost only one match when he was feeling ill, but to decline an ordered spar from his teacher would result in a serious, chastising beating from 'A'ni-de himself. He, most frequently, would spar his friend and fellow student, Yeyinde. The Brave One. In his younger days, he saw Yeyinde as a dare devil when it came to hunts, performing the most dangerous of stunts. It was no wonder he was now known as a well respected warrior now. He was also Honored in his days before he met his sad end against a Queen of the Kainde Amedha. Hard Meat. Tall, black armored creatures of nine feet in height, and light weight for their size which made them the most deadliest of dumb animals. One could die from them in so many ways. A Hard Meat could use it's taloned fingers to rip the flesh off of a victim, if not use one of it's two mouths, the large outer one of the smaller one that nested like a suckling in it's mothers den, inside of the larger mouth. Either way, they were vicious. Deadly and quick like Setg'-in himself. But he was not on a hunt for the Hard Meat no longer. He was now prepared to hunt more dangerous prey; prey that had brains over brawn and could use a burner just as well as a yautja could. That prey was the Soft Meat. The Pyode Amedha. The Oomans. Smaller than the usual yautja warrior but just as deadly, if not more deadly. Setg'-in had conquored the art of killing Hard Meat and wanted a more deadly challenge. As an Honored caste member, he only had all the rights to hunt them, unlike the younger, Un-Blooded castes. He had, as Yeyinde, or Dachande as some called his old friend, which meant Different Knife, which referred to the warriors, broken lower left tusk, trained students. He had trained two classes and decided to take a break from teaching to hone his skills in hunting. The Pyode Amedha were the perfect targets to practice with.  
Like the honorable warrior he was, Setg'-in would do whatever it took to gain as many honorable kills as he could. He would make his hunts or fights as fair as possible, eliminating any excess targets that stood in the way of his prey, while hidden under his shiftsuit cloaking device, but when it came time to kill the designated target, he would lower his camoflauge and bring out whatever weapon he had that would allow an equal fight with the ooman. Then when he killed the creature, he would claim their skull as proof, polishing it clean of the flesh that was left on it, and add it to his trophy wall. His trophy wall currently held many different skulls though most were the skulls of Hard Meats, including fifteen drones and two queens. His shoulders bobbed as he remembered what a thrill it was to take the queen skulls. He had taken both in a five year time span. Many of his fellow hunters were killed but in the end they succeeded.  
Most likely by now, there wasn't a single Hard Meat that could pose threat to him. He had to move on now. He would land on the hunting grounds and seek out the Soft Meat to claim their skulls, and would return home to his mother ship where his allies would be awaiting him to see his well earned collection. He could almost see the trophy's on his wall. He couldn't wait....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope I got off to a good beginning. Please send me reviews of what you think and let me know if I should continue this story. Thanks! 


	2. Still Alive and a hunt preparation

A/n: The layout of this chapter will be more like the rest of my work due to more dialogue from the characters being spoken. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in Chapter 1, I do not own the Aliens or Predator company, so no autographs please. Lol, kidding. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Aliens v.s Predator: Blood Moon  
Chapter 2: Still Alive.  
  
Blackness turned to a white ceiling with lights glaring down at him. He winced his eyes, and tried to raise a hand to cover them but when he tried, a pain shot through his arm. He winced and stopped, deciding to blink slowly to let his eyes adjust. The silence was gradually interupted with a soft, beeping sound. His eyes glanced slowly to his left to see a heart monitor in action. His eyes moved back to look up at the ceiling and he gave a calm groan of pain. He felt like something was in his arm and glanced down to see an IV needle in his arm. Seeing it, seemed to make the fact that it was inplanted into his arm hurt even worse. He winced again and layed his head back, giving another groan. That's when a voice came to his ears.  
"Holy shit. Mike, you're up!" It was a doctor, and friend of his back on their moon base, Nova #4. There were a total of six other moons renamed with Nova, and then a number. Their head planet was nothing but a dark wasteland, and nobody knew the name of it. One reason was well, because it wasn't one of the known nine in the human galaxy. In the year 2087, they could, by now, easily perform space travel with higher modified ships to actually travel far out into space. The Nova moons and their planet was still in "the milky way" but far from the orbit of Pluto. Why, Mike remembered all of this, he didn't know. All that mattered now was that he was alive, and home. He tried to sit up but his friend, Ricky, put a hand on his chest, and gently pushed him back down. "Easy man.." and patted him on the shoulder. Mike gave a groan and tried to speak but finally noticed his mouth was plugged with something, and then could feel that he had an oxygen mask on, so he just lay there and breathed, his eyes slowly gazing across the room as Ricky rushed out of the room. A mere second after he did, he could hear him calling out to specific people, "Mike's up, he's awake!" He almost rolled his eyes. Why the hell was Ricky making such a big deal about it? Didn't he freak out enough when he was found alive? Shit. Mike would be spitting out questions on what happened to him if he didn't have an air tube in his mouth. Moments later, Ricky returned and came in, followed by three people. Mike recognized them as Yuriko Minokou, a female japanese, employee, in charge of the military facility's surveillance room, Lawrence Jackson, a close friend of his, and a groundhog marine. He was a big fellow, black and bald. And finally there was Pablo, a mere janitor for the base but a very friendly man from panama, always concerned with the health of the soldiers. Mike could only imagine he was crushed when he discovered his incident. A doctor was the last one in, one Mike didn't know. He moved over and checked his eyes with a light, before he unhooked the oxygen machine and removed the mask. Mike moved his tounge around to get rid of the dryness, then swallowed.  
"You feeling alright man?" Lawrence asked, crossing his giant, muscular arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side, concerned still for the Colonel. Mike coughed lightly, "What happened to me?" His throat hurt, he didn't know why, but he feared the worse. He had survived an encounter with the Xenomorphs and he hoped what he thought didn't happen.  
"Rescue squad came and picked you up at the mission grounds when you didn't report in. They found you in the hangar. Only one alive. The xenomorphs killed the rest of yo' men." Lawrence informed Mike, and he now felt it the perfect tme to ask.  
"I'm alive.." Mike could hardly believe it. The chaos on the mission was so much. How the hell did he survive that? "How long was I out?" He asked raspily, looking up at the middle aged, japanese man. Dr. Akira pushed up his glasses up, as he looked down at Mike, to answer.  
"Two days, sir." Akira Toriyama, smiled to the Colonel, glad he was awake himself. He always loved to see patients in good health.  
"I'm the only survivor...?" Mike felt his heart sink as he could only imagine the horror those men of his felt when they were killed by those monsters. Pablo stepped in.  
"Sorry to hear about it Colonel." He looked sympathetically at Mike as he talked. "Some of them, the cause of death is a mystery. No wounds or nothin'. But they sure are dead. No pulse, and treatment didn't help nothing." Pablo didn't want to sound harsh at all. He was just trying to fill Mike in on what happened as were the others. Mike layed his head back, closing his eyes to take in the news as best as he could, a single tear running down his eye. Those men had grown to be his friends, and now they were in the town obituaries.  
"I think it's best, now, we let Colonel Hawkins get some rest." Dr. Akira said, turning to the group. "Please, let's step out." He moved from the table, after writing something on a notepad and lead them out, turning to Mike before he left. "Good Colonel." And stepped out, shutting the door. Mike lay there, letting his eyes shut slowly. He missed those who died but he was glad he was rescued. He had endured a damned nightmare in that facility, and he didn't want to witness anything like it again. Those monsters had to be the worse type of extra-terrestrial lifeforms that existed. In Mike's eyes, nothing could be even the slightest bit worse.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shooting through space like an enhanced rocket, the Hunter Ship traveled. The cockpit was lit with lights, button and levers of all sorts. Instructions sketched out on them were in yautja handwriting but Da'dtou-di had learned to read and write in their language. She punched a few nessecary buttons and the ship was pulled out of hyperspace, where it would glide for two more days before they landed. She looked up through the glass at the dense blackness of space, that looked like it had a million pinholes in it. The stars. She'd learned to admire the sight, being away from the human culture and any civilization for about three years now. She still hadn't forgotten who she was born as, but she lived a different life now. She was an ooman among the yautja civilization, and her name was Da'dtou- di. Little Knife. A femanine yautja name given to her by the warrior Dachande. Different Knife, or Broken Tusk as she called him. He aided her, five long years ago, in a survival war against what she now knew as the Kainde Amedha. She knew it meant Hard Meat, but in her own mind she called them Aliens. Remembering old Broken Tusk brought a smile to her face, which was something she rarely did in her past life. Now she had learned to appreciate the expression. She reached up, touching the mark he left on her forehead. The mark of a Blooded warrior. His mark. Had he been alive now, it would be with him on his ship that she lived, but it wasn't like that. She gave a heavy sigh. Those were the days she was Machiko Noguchi, supervisor of a ranching colony on Ryushi. Those days were over. She was Da'dtou-di now and nothing would change that. She no longer wore her hair hanging loose, or wore the human articles of clothing, but now wore her hair tightly pinned back and self braided in thin individual dreads, the closest thing she could to how the yautja Blooded wore their hair, only theirs reminded her of some sort of cable wires. Were they robots? No, couldn't be, because they bled. She discovered that in the battle beside Dachande. Her hair extended all the way down to the small of her back by now, having let it grow. She wore, specially made yautja style armor to fit, her small human body. The leader of the ship had saw to it that it was made for her, so she could hunt with them accordingly. She had everything: the shoulder pads, shin bracers, a set of gauntlets, equipped with her own wrist blades and computer additions, and even a helmet, shaped to fit her head with all of the vision modes. She was respected among the female yautjas she had met, and would often recieve the traditional greeting, a gentle shake on the shoulder. She rose from the chair after setting it in "auto-pilot" as she figured and turned, making her way for the training room. She learned to pronounce it as 'kehrite'. Kay-ryte. Some of the words were easy to pronounce. Some of the names she learned to pronounce as close as she could get them, and even the yautja she lived with could understand her when she called them. As she walked, the old memories, drew her to look down at her attire she had worn for three years now. A pair of armored metal brief like attire, equipped with a loin cloth on either side, front and back. This wasn't unsual for her and it wasn't just female style, fore she found some of the males chose to wore cloths too over their armor. In addition to this she wore a set of shoulder pads , her gauntlets, her shin pads and a matching metal...well, bra. She almost laughed aloud, remembering how in her old life, she would never wear something this revealing in public. Now it was normal for her. She made her way into the training area, where the young students gave calls for a good spar, surrounding the circle where two young males were at it in a jehdin/jehdin match, another yautja word she found easily to self-pronounce as 'jeh-den'. The match reminded her of a mix of Earth's boxing and wrestling, though there weren't alot of successful "body slams" for that would result in the one on the recieving end, losing. She gazed upon the crowd, searching for the leader. She found him, arms crossed, watching the match and made her way towards him, around the back of the crowd so as to not disturb anyone. Not being able to fully speak their language, Da'dtou-di made up a form of sign language which she taught the group and leader to use when communicating with her. She stopped by his side, watching with him for a moment. She had to hand it to these creatures, they were fine warriors.  
  
He watched the spar. Kantra was a good student as was Bakuub. He raised one of his hands from his crossed arm position, stroking his lower left mandible. He used the same hand to toss a set of his long dreads behind his shoulder. The leader of the ship, Vk'leita, was a good trainer, yet for three years he had been proclaimed a sort of odd one. Some of the yautja sometimes now called him L'ulij-bpe. Crazy. Because he must have been after accepting an ooman into the civilization and allowing it--. Her, to hunt with them. Then again, old fellow Dachande could also be called L'ulij- bpe. He was the one who Blooded her with his mark upon her forehead. A touch to his arm, drew his attention from the fight, and down. Ah, Da'dtou- de, the ooman warrior. She must have news for him about their coordinates. When he turned to her, she gave him a set of her self-developed sign language, and he translated it easily. They had come out of hyperspace and it would be two days at drifting speed before they would finally land on the "frozen moon" as the students and himself called it. Frozen because it was the moon to a planet and was forever, covered in snow and mountains of ice and rock. Body mesh would be needed for this hunt to keep the students warm. He nodded to her in approval and looked back at the match just in time. Bakuub, caught a low kick by Kantra, as he was on his knee and pulled him by the leg, right off of his other foot, onto the ground. The match was over. Vk'leita watched Kantra rise to his feet, lowering his head and eyes, accepting his defeat. Bakuub slapped his hand on his shoulder and gave him a few pats. They were on good terms. Vk'leita then brushed through the crowd to step into the circle and raised his arms to call for silence among the students who were congratulating Bakuub for his victory and praising Kantra for being such a good sport. They silenced as Vk'leita announced to them, Da'dtou-de's report. In two days they would be ready to go on their first hunt against the kainde amedha. Those who succeeded would be Blooded. Those who didn't would probably have been killed. The young males roared with triumph, throwing their fists into the air. They were proud trainees, under the wing of Vk'leita, and he was proud to be their trainer. Lowering his hands he smiled to them and made his way to the cockpit where he would view the captured Queen of the Hard Meat. She who spawned the eggs he would release onto the frozen moon to allow the spider like, first stage find a host to spawn the small drones who would grow into the nine foot, black, hard shelled dumb, but oh so deadly creatures. Then he would release the students out with burners, spears and wrist blades to kill as many as possible. One way or another, all the drones would die. It would be criminal to leave even one alive in a civilized area, even if they were, normal oomans unlike Da'dtou-de. He took his seat and switched on the camera where he saw, bound in bands of dlex like a prisoner. Nothing but a simple egg layer. He would be damned if she was freed from her bonds like old Dachande's incident after his ship was destroyed. In a way, Dachande failed. Vk'leita vowed that he would not...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Send me some reviews on this please. I hope those who read it enjoy it. I know it's starting off slow but the action, when it begins, will be great. So, please review and let me know if you would like me to continue. 


End file.
